


Not like a regular Alpha!?

by ane1



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ane1/pseuds/ane1
Summary: Jaebum bit him.Jackson nose is filled with the smells of honey strawberries.…Are you really an alpha, yugyeom asks.…Bambam has a crush on a certain beta, all he has to do is confess, easy right?…Mark has jinyoung wrapped in his arms as he kisses his neck, thanking him for being with him.…Youngjae, is a boss.
Relationships: BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be posted in 2020 if theirs interest
> 
> Edited:  
> Hi all thank you for the support am not sure when I will post the story as I am busy during this time plus working on the other stories, if I don't get to do it soon then I will for my 1 year (May) as a writer on a03. Thank you.

♡  
Laughter can be heard from down the halls. It’s the most beautiful thing to his ears.  
Jinyoung turns to look at Mark playing with their little girl.  
*  
Thick eyebrows and lips like Jinyoung while having a small baby face like Mark, they both have such strong family resemblances it was only fare that she will too.  
*  
He remembers the day she was born, so small. He was crying but Mark cried even more so. Like where did his tears came from they can be so ever-lasting thank God it was of happiness.  
-  
Got you, Jinyoung says after appearing from the back of her, quickly picking her up in his arms, “oh no dada” she says in her sweet baby voice. She wiggles abit but can’t get out of jinyoung hold so she just let it be and rest her little head onto his chest smiling. Mark comes up to them, he kisses her cheek and cups jinyoungs in his hand, he smile then kissed him.  
-  
What a beautiful baby the nurse said, looking at the little girl in Mark arms. He looks at jinyoung, “indeed what a beauty”, jinyoung cheeks turns into a small shade of pink.  
-  
Jinyoung had tears rolling down his face, Mark was holding on to his hand. “your doing great jinyoung” just one more push the doctor says and in all fairness jinyoung had a good reason for wanting to punch doctor right now. But luckily Mark was their to hold him back. After some time a little baby was place their arms. Mark held them both in his arms.  
He whispers in jinyoung ear. Who in return smile at him.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love" then he kisses his baby.  
♡


	2. how they met

Suprise!  
▪︎

▪︎

▪︎

▪︎

His heart is beating fast, he knew this day would come but he never wanted it like this. Holding on to his shirt tightly squeezing over his heart. ‘Not like this he think’

“Omega” someone says. 

He wasted no time an threw a trash can cover at whom ever was near. He growl, it was scary. A few were shocked. 

“Did an Omega just growl at me, at us; at an ALPHA” 

The person moved fast at him, he really did try his best to protect himself in every where possible. His legs were giving out, still he hit the person. The other held his hands tightly. Causing his omega side to soften, to want; which he doesn’t. They corner and surround him. The person leading goes in for the bite. “this is your fault” the person says. 

The air became heavy, the other alphas were falling back. Their stood, another ALPHA. He was faster, stronger, better, he could easily break them. 

This ALPHA grabs the other one pulling him back. He then stands in front of the omega, with his back still turn removing his sweater and throwing it toward the omega, who was having a hard time, growling at him, the omega wants him but the ALPHA ignores him. Why would he ignores his omega. He thought.

The alpha from earlier growled at the new ALPHA he smiles them growl back. Scaring them and the poor omega. 

He grabbed the boy's hand then slowly pulling him to his feet, slowly moving step by step then increasing and soon enough started to run. 

“Alpha” the omega calls for him. He stops running turning to face the omega; um.. he starts but cuts himself off and pulls his sweater around to the omegas nose. Pulling out his phone, where are you he asks. 

The boy then pulls his hand away, and hits him with his bag pack and fell back. “ya.. what are you doing; oh his voice is so beautiful. It made the omega cry. 

The alpha looks at him okay okay, I am not like them, I am only trying to help… I~I what your name? He tries to make the omega claim, due to his teachings it should work. 

The boy on the chair now looks up at him, he was shaking, and biting on his lips, with his fingers still squeezing hard on to the shirt. However the alpha smell and voice was helping to claim him. 

J.jin.jinyoung, with a shaking and quiet voice he replied.

The other watches him carefully, however before he can say anything he sees an alpha coming by, jinyoung didn’t have any strength in him to move. Soon a few more alpha were approaching, the alpha next to him(jinyoung) was strong but still how many can he fight off. 

These were grown alpha men, more power and strength. As they reach, calling out to the omega. This alpha face grew scary he pulls jinyoung towards himself. Holding jinyoung like it was life vs death. A few growl exchanges between them. 

Another Alpha came from behind them. “Stay the hell away from them- It was a womans voice. She didn’t seem all that. She moved near the boys.- unless you have a death wish.” Her face was even more scary then the young alpha beside her. 

“Hurry up jaebum put him in the car, she said, she steps into the car. Jinyoung losing consciousness slowly, son son; where do you live she ask a few times. She pulls the car over, jaebum search him now. 

Jaebum head was heavy, but his body was working in auto mode, beside his mother was still in control. So he knows he'll be fine. Jaebum manage to fine a cell phone, luckily their was no password. His mom had start driving again. “hello” after two rings the phone was answered, I am mrs.lim your son jinyoung is currently with me-what-yes he is in heat,-oh my god, is is he fine -yes please come to my house, I will send you the address.

Once they reach the house Jaebum helps his mother move jinyoung into one of the rooms. 

Jaebum, she call to him, she hugs him tightly and kisses him on the head. Jaebum walks to his room and closes the door. 

Mrs. Lim had been waiting patiently on Mrs. Park to show up Jinyoung isn’t her son and she doesn’t have the right to do anything beyond what she has done. Its base off of her own experiences and dus she was worried about trying to help the young omega boy take his medication. 

His scent was strong for a young boy it made her fare what would have happened if her son and her were not there. 

….  
Early that morning Mrs. Lim had been driving her very stubborn young son to school. It was one of those days when he wasn’t in the mood for class. However she is his mother and he had no way in winning really. 

Driving with the windows door, her nose filled with a soft scent. She looked then looked at jaebum. His eyes was locking onto whomever it was. She pulled up to a light an before she could even say a word jaebum was out the car. Mrs. Lim simply smiled. 

She tries to keep up with him but the car of course can not go to some places dus making it hard. *rings~ rings*  
Where are you her son voice came through the speakers very clean and clear; just in front of the cake shop, I am already making my way to you. 

She didn’t worry about her son being with an omega she was more worried of his temper. She saw a few people, sure her son is a tuff one but that doesn’t mean he can take 3 or 4 grown alpha by himself with an omega in heat. She saw the look on jaebum face as he pulls pulls the omega into his arms it was life vs death.  
“Stay the hell away from them unless you have a death wish.” She was in full Alpha mode. She was not someone to mess with they knew it.

Messing around with an alpha is one thing and messing with an alpha mother and her child was another thing. Though its rare for Alpha to have help however there are some whom aren't in that class.  
….

Door bell rings, Mrs. Lim when for it as quickly as possible. Their stood a woman who looks just like the boy and with tears willing to fall any moment. “I.i'm jinyoungs mom” yes come in. Shes about the close the door when a hand waves in. 

Oh Sarang, Mrs. Lim starts off. Ah hello eonni. They all when inside, your son is in that room, it helps with locking out his scent well as best as possible. Sarang brought tea for them all. A young boy is with her. 

I didn’t given him anything as I am not his mother and it wouldn’t be right, Mrs. Lim says softly. I am sorry for the trouble, I don’t, I don’t know what to do Mrs. Park says. Jinyoung is the only omega in our family and honestly I do not know what if I can do anything to help him feel secure. 

Sarang watches her carefully and listen to her words, a soft smile came to her lips. If I may, you are already doing a good job, you prove it the moment you learn your son is an omega, and helping him without knowing exactly what it is to be an omega. Sarang says. 

Mrs. Parks tears fall, this boy here is my son; hero who is also an omega like myself, she pulls a small bag out. Mrs. Park if you like I and my son can help. Mrs. Park nodded. The three got up go to the room in which jinyoung is in, stay here make sure he doesn’t leave she tells her son and if it becomes too much call for me. 

She knocks on the door, jinyoung his mother says after a few seconds the door open, his scent flew out into the open areas. His mom gives him a hug then hands him the bag. 

I know it will be hard but keep fighting like you did today and you will never have to worry, sarang says. 

B..but.i jinyoung voice is shaking, sarang smiles softly at him. Oh jinyoung you were so strong I hope you always keep that in mind. Today was just the start, every step starts off small.

Then she leaves the room. A few seconds later so did Mrs. Park, she when back to chat with the ladies only to fine Mrs. Lim. 

Mrs.lim hands her a cup of coffee, sarang is with my son right now. 

She knocks on the door, then again; in a soft and quiet voice “jaebum", and again. Ya jaebum do you really want an old lady like me climbing up your window what if I break something. She stays quiet listening as movements can be heard. The door open revealing a sad looking jaebum. She quickly moves in and hugs him. he pushes her away, not hard but away from himself.  
“I told you not to come near me" he says. His voice is filled with passion and worries.

Jaebum you could not and would never hurt me. She says sternly. Jaebum soon felt something and move right away to sit on the chair. He cuffed his hands together with the chair. 

Their it was she smelled it. A beautiful scent, one like a flower or the ocean. She watches jaebum sure there is a lot of things in her head and she should be worried but after all he is jaebum and she knows him. He’s rather hurt himself then to ever hurt someone. She when up to him and held out her hand. Close to his face, jaebum if you need to just bite me. 

Sarang like is jaebeom second mother or a sister even a friend but she is an unmarked omega. Well in a way. Her smell slowly pushes the scent of the young omega away. 

Sarang had always claimed him down with her scent. Being an omega she when through quite a lot, fell in love, got rejected then got pregnant then given birth. She is a strong woman and jaebum loves her. She was his, his family, his mother, his sister, his friend. 

Her hand to him is a sign that he can fight it and over come it. And really he has so perhaps this omega wasn’t his. Well to be fair he didn’t feel like the omega boy was his just like with hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like, send me your feedback:))  
> -  
> Be safe


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made sure their wasn't errors but knowing myself I am sure I missed some😅 also I kept spelling beta wrong🤷so you might see that. Hope you like the chapter.

Jinyoung had only looked at the bag, their were tears falling from his eyes. He finally give up and look into the bag. He was taken back. He open the bottle and put some of the liquid onto his fingers.  
-  
Jaebum is doing quite fine, he had been though a lot thanks to his mom. She is a tuff alpha even his dad couldn’t stop her. Until that time when a few omegas had him locked in the classroom with their heat filling his nose, jaebum bottom lip had bleed from how hard he has bitten himself. However not once did he do anything. Only himself had been hurt. The music class he was in he’d happen to be one of three alphas. But no one knew this. Until when he happens to tell an omega was near her heat. Thanks to him she took her medication and didn’t have to worry she was also the one to inform the teacher what was happening with him and those ugly omegas. 

It was the first time his mom was shaken up about him, she had forgotten that there are omegas that can be very dangerous. It was the only music class available at the time and she knows jaebum’s love for music. She had thought it would be fine and jaebum needed to learn how to be around others or mostly omegas. 

It was the first time his dad had been stern and said jaebum won’t be put to these things anymore. His mom knew she was wrong and agreed. However sarang had fight with her, reminding her that it wasn’t just alphas who are dangerous anyone can be, to be more specific.

However the very first time something like this had happened, it was during his rebellious period when one day he when into the storage room hiding from his mom waiting for her to leave so he can go back into the house. He was hidden in a corner he was able to hear some noise from outside and knew right away it was sarang and his mom. He stayed hidden until a strange smell came to his nose. Then the door to the storage flew opened and Hero walked in. Jaebum got up immediately knowing fully well what he smell, though the boy jumped seeing jaebum, who’s mom end up seeing him. Their moms locked the door before jaebum can come out. 

They both laugh at their sons for being stubborn but soon faded once jaebum starts to yell for him mom to open the door. His nose was being filled with the smells even before the young boy beside him presented, Hero had never seen jaebum like this it made him want to laugh that jaebum was scared of a little dark. However soon his head became dizzy and he was feeling sick, his heart beat started to grew faster; he then began to shake a little, jaebum looks at him, then looks around the room. He didn’t see an out but he saw a cupboard and move fast to it. Their parents knew something was odd, soon mama jaebum was able to smell something like grass on fire. Both realizing the situation and watching jaebum rushing around the room to the cupboard. 

Jaebum had never smell an omega like this before he'd never really been so close or present, his mom made him do many things but she did watch out for him. Hero was now sitting on the ground his breath became heavy their was tears in his eyes. “al..pha” jaebum heard the word like knives in his ears even though it was said softly. He turned around and looked at the boy. He want to help him but jaebum knew better I knew he should not especially when the boy just called him alpha. He pulls the door open. “I’m sc..ared hyu..ng” he was already in the cupboard closing the door. Hero is a good kid and jaebum cares for him a lot but he wasn’t sure how to help. He was in daze and did not realize the boy had gotten up until he was almost by him. 

Jaebum can hear their parents fighting with door, it was broken it’s why they don’t lock it. The young omega started to call for jaebum, mama jaebum was worried for her son and hero but mostly for the omega she couldn’t help it. While sarang worried for her son and jaebum; knowing very well that he is having an extremely hard time. 

Jaebum couldn’t handle it anymore more he open the door pushing the omega to the ground his mom screamed his name. She’d gone all alpha while poor Sarang was feeling the effects of it. Jaebum held the boy down. He smell a bit like his mom with a bit more grassy smell. He can feel his mother worries her desperation and as for Sarang he can feel both her calmness and pain. 

He held on to the boy tightly no matter how much the boy cries and calls for him. He refuses to acknowledge his pleadings. Jaebum was able to smell his father who came rushing in, after some tools and man handing the door it finally open. Jaebum let go of the boy the moms took hero away while his dad looked after him. His lips were bleeding and let his body fall back into his dad arms. 

..  
His mom luckily had cooled off with her training but here and their she would still have him meet with some omega with hers or sarang supervising. And he had liked it, they were fun to chat with and he was happy to see them happy with their pairs or those who weren’t but still loved each other; the singles who lived each day knowing that they are happy being who they are.  
-

Jinyoung family was now all at the Im house, Mrs. Park had made it clear to her family everything was fine but they just couldn’t stay away. While the families chatted for a bit jinyoung alpha sister when to the door she wanted to be the one to protect him like always. However Hero refuses to move away, she had growl at the boy. It scared him for sure but he remain sitting just where he was. She could smell the fear but the boys eyes screams at her, his eyes shown he was willing to protect with his every being. She gives up and sad down on the other side of him. Her thoughts were filled with the images of her brother doing the same as this boy and that made her happy for some reason she couldn’t explain if someone were to ask.  
“do you hate it" hero was surprise by her words. Her voice was so beautiful it was so different from the growl. “I don’t know, sometimes I do and sometimes I don’t” he answered her as honestly as he could. She didn’t say anything and neither did he. They just sat their in quiet until she became restless, he could hear a sound from far it was still very light. She started to moved a bit then got up standing right infornt of the door. 

Her fangs were being shown she stoop very still and her growl became a bit louder. Hero soon realized why as he saw jaebum dad walking near. He was about to tell her it was okay but the look in her eyes were so different from when she spoke to him. Mr.Park came into his daughter’s view point he grabbed her a hand while he send a thankful smile to mr.im

Mr.Im normally comes in from the side door as that route is faster in getting home. He had finish work a little later than normally, he didn’t hear from his wife like he usually didn’t but sometimes mrs.lim is this type of woman and he loves her really he does he fines it cute, he fines her cute. Most alphas are paired with omegas but he saw this beautiful girl one day running by pulling someone to the ground and hitting with her bagpack. For others that was not a good behaviour especially for a girl but mr.im some how found it charming that she was different from other girls he had seen or dated. Ofcourse he had tried to ask her out but that didn’t go well for him however it doesn’t bother him since she is his wife. 

He saw a strange car in the driveway but didn’t mine as he could already tell why. Once he entered the home he smelled a have fainted stance of omega. He continues to walk until a young alpha stood not to far from him, her eyes spoke with many volumes just like his wife or even jaebum. He wasn’t going to go any further but the you alpha was making low growls at him, mr.lim had a soft smile of admiration for her, for whom ever she was protecting he could feel the alpha in him wanting to face her but only to see what she can do. Soon mr.lim smelled another alpha, he was older and clearly her father. He smiled warmly at mr.lim sorry my daughter is a little protective even in the house of the owner. The girl fangs were still out but didn’t go away until mr.lim was completely out of sight. 

Mrs.lim greeted him in the kitchen, sorry I forgot to tell you so much was happening, he cups the side of her cheek it’s fine and kisses her forehead head. He greeted the Park family whom are very lovely people even the beta daughter seem protective as she shown him some very odd looks but nothing that put says discomfort. It must be hard on them he think, two beta, two alpha and one omega. It can be very hard but as he chatted with them it was easy to see that they can certainly beat anything. “jaebum where is he" he’s with sarang, mrs.lim answered. 

Mr.lim when to check on his son. Though he know jaebum can handle himself he still have a very soft spot for his son. He opens the room door to fine his son sleeping soundly on the ground with some blanks, really the boy has some interesting sleeping way. He looks around the room but didn’t see sarang until he turned she was right by the door looking very sharp at him. That look in her eyes only changes once she realizes who it was. 

They walked put the room to the balcony. They sat their looking at the dark sky until mr.lim speaks. “You should be careful sarang one day jaebum will be a man" 

She laughs lightly and looks at mr.lim fully in his face. “I have nothing to worried about, he will certainly be a man one day and I will call him as such, but he be the only man I will ever let near me" she softly with a light smile. 

The two have known each other for a very long time to know one will always “not to" and the other will “willing to" that their relationship. Mr.lim shakes his head, I should’be known better he says. Ofcourse she answers making them both laugh. 

They heard a sound and look to it, it was mr.park sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt, Sarang a frozen for a tiny second until mr.lim spoke, she’s good at dealing with alphas unless she knows them well. 

No not at all have a seat, he was seated in from of them. I just wanted to thank you for helping jinyoung. He isn’t someone who look to others for help and it worries us and I am grateful that he found someone like you and jaebum. Your jinyoung seem very nice and I wouldn’t mine getting to know him better and if theirs any help you need you can always contact Areum(jaebum mom) and I she answers. Mr.prak looked really thankful sarang soo bit them good night, it wasn’t until she walked off that mr.park noticed he neck, she was wear a simple shirt and had her hair tie up.

Mr.lim can see the puzzle look on mr.parks face however didn’t say a word neither did mr.park they soon continue with their conversation. 

It was pretty late or early but it’s too dark to tell. Jinyoung got up he felt sore every where. It was only now he realized their was a bathroom in the room. He when to the bathroom inside he found a few things like toothbrush, body wash some clothes no they were his. It made him wonder how that was possible. He brushed his teeth and when to shower, it was only at that moment while showering when he touched his peaches that jinyoung remember his eventful day.

The alpha boy and his mother, he had blanks only until his mother called for him after then was pain so much pain and something leaking from his body. It made him upset, a bag filled with stuff their was condoms, lube and some toys with a note. “Some things we don’t tell our parents, I don’t know your preferences but I hope you find it useful” Hero 

Jinyoung didn’t really care what (which made him sad) but seriously didn’t which as long as it when away. Which was why the lube was open and gone in the blink of an eye, he really does remember much. However he can feeling all the soreness on his body. Was heat suppose to feel like this he thought. 

Once he finish jinyoung left the bathroom only to now notice food on the corner table by the bed a note on it with his mother’s handwriting. He hadn’t realized how hunger he was; jinyoung ate everything that was give. At first he wasn’t sure he would like the taste but this was certainly his mother’s cooking. Put down the tray once he was finished then look around the room. The sheet looks torn at the foot side which makes since ge sat their dealing with the pain grabbing at whatever was near him to steady himself. 

He took it upon himself to clean up all the mess he made. Once he was satisfied he decided to pull the curtains to find a black sky looking at him. He can tell that it was early morning maybe 2:30 or 3 am. The sky looks beautiful there are some stars and the moonlight was that bright or light. The feeling is quite pleasant it made him forget about the soreness and all the emotions he was feeling.  
He jumped back abit once his eyes fell up a pair as well. Those eyes carried a familiar feeling. Jinyoung was pretty pleased that he hadn’t turned on the light. He really didn’t want whom ever it was to see him just because he wasn’t comfortable after all he is in another person’s house. 

Those pair of eyes came with a face, it was a woman she looks beautiful in the moonlight she seem to be around his mom age. That’s right a woman had came to his aid sadly he couldn’t remember her well. She waves at him and carried at sweet motherly smile it sure surprise him. Soon he heard a knock “jinyoungie" it his mother’s tried voice. He turn around quickly pulling back the curtains an moving to the door. As soon as he opened it he was in her arms. He felt safe, he felt happy and he felt so much love. “it’s so late why are you wake” her voice is soft it sounds a bit like jinyoungs not completely though. “I was hungry” he says with redden cheeks. Mrs.park squeeze his cheek a little “ oh honey do you want some more” as her eyes had already took note of the empty tray. Jinyoung shock his head, no mom I am just sleepy now, okay get some rest. She’s about to leave when jinyoung takes her hand and kisses it whispering a thank you. Mrs.park eyes swell lightly with tears. 

Its was quite late at night mrs.park was not able to sleep Mrs.lim join her they chatted for some time, mrs.park soon wonder if her son was hungry and mrs.lim was kind enough to let her use the kitchen it was late when she brought jinyoung the food. Once the door, jinyoung’s alpha sister got up right away, followed by mrs. Lim who had been sitting on the couch not to far soon jinyoung dad was their along with mr. Lim. Their was a beautiful smell it’s hard to describe. His sister hurry their mother out and close the door immediately. Sarang was along side her son who was now awake. She saw the fears in the young alpha, “don’t worry everything will be fine” she said as she patted the girl lightly on the shoulder. 

Jaebum is already on the look if anyone else is worried you may join him sarang says. Ofcourse he is, jaebum parents thought while looking at each other. That’s not a bad idea jinyoung alpha sister says, they can all see her worry some hesitate to say anything it was in this moment that mr. Lim spoke. You stay inside we will go outside. She was ready to protest buy luckily her parents agreed. 

They lim family are alpha and most people around the neighborhood are as well. While others are bates their isn’t much omega and if the are some are already paired while some are grands. Mrs.lim understand why the young alpha is worried jaebum alone was fine but to put the girl mind at ease it was safer for them to just check make sure no one was trying to come in. It has happened before but with three lim alpha most don’t even take the chance. The lims can be quite frightening people. 

Mrs.lim was just by the window side of her house looking around. She looked up to the sky it was so beautiful when she look back she saw the young man. She was able to see him well but she knew that was the room he was in. She send him a wave and smile for the boy to not freak out, however who wouldn’t think it was creepy. Mrs.lim cheeks heated up a bit same time jinyoung close the curtains. She bowed her head into her palms face full of embarrassment. It was something she did with sarang to cheer her best up sarang always said she was cute, mrs.lim may be an alpha to not pissed off but she had a cut side. 

The lim and park, Sarang family having an early morning breakfast, sarang, Hero, mrs.lim couldn’t get over that fact of how genetic the park family are. All three children look alike they were well portion blends of there parents. “you know if any of you married or mated someone with strong genetics like yourself, your kids will be so good looking” hero says. Surprising everyone, Sarang chocked on her food while hitting the back of her son’s head. Everyone beside jinyoung and jaebum laughed. Jaebum sat quietly next to his dad eating though he smiled at the boy’s comment, he hadn’t said a word. Jinyoung was just as quiet and sitting between his sisters who keep putting things on to his plate. 

The parks were leaving mrs.lim sarang and Mrs. Park exchange numbers, while everyone was busy jinyoung had been walking around, he ran into jaebum and hero, the boy is fully pressed up against jaebum resting his head on jaebum’s shoulder laughing away. Jinyoung felt shy but had to thank jaebum for saving him. Before he could he say anything jaebum turn around. He look at him(jinyoung) happens to make eye contact, hero jab jaebum in the side lightly who in return shafts his eyes from jinyoungs. “I wanted to thank you, thank you for saving me.” Jinyoung said with a tiny shake in his voice probably some effects from the omega heat. “Don’t worried about it" jaebum replies. It send a coldness through jinyoung, he was didn’t understand why the boy was being rude. What he means is that your welcome, hero said jaebum hear isn’t really good with saying certain things. “Oh" was all jinyoung to say before his sister calls out to him. The beta girl looks at jaebum her expression was different then what she shown her brother. It made hero laugh.


	4. Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: a small crossover monsta x  
> I don't know what else to say.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Sorry for any errors in advance.

Ya Im jaebum wake up, a loud voice calls at sleepy jaebum. His hair was tussled up a bit, he groan and covered his face however the annoying other soul wouldn’t let him be. The boy came near him grabbing the blankets off jaebum. The boy continues on pulling the curtains open, folding the blanket. Come on, he says patted jaebum back. Leave me alone jinyoung he said with an annoyed voice while looking sharply at jinyoung who froze for a second or two. Jaebum looks away I am up now he says while leaving the room. 

...

Since that day there families became close and soon jaebum and jinyoung started to talk with each other not much until they ended up at the same school. It was jaebum, hero and jinyoung. They all got along well. Hero called them JJ neither was keen with the name but eventually welcome it. One day things got bad when Hero heat came he hidden himself in a corner he had even taken his medication with the help of jinyoung who found him after some minutes soon jinyoung was triggered into a heat wave as well. Both boys were shocked. 

Three alpha boys came into the classroom they panic a bit. Stay away hero says. Jinyoung heat had just kick in he hadn’t had the chance to take any medication. The alpha growl and when after them. Jinyoung pouched one of them and hero kick one of then at his manhood it was something jaebum always told him to do. While one cried out in pain the two shown their lust. One grab jinyoungs hair pulls his head back it pissed jinyoung off. His omega was crying for its alpha but this person wasn’t his real alpha jinyoung tripped him and hit him with his bag. The other had hero press to the wall he press his nose to the boys neck. Hero screamed loudly get the fuck off me while pushing boy. The boy didn’t move much. He got upset and squeezed hero wrist. Both jinyoung and hero fighting the alphas when the air became heavy it was so heavy that all three alpha began to surfacing. While jinyoung and hero held into each other. Both boys shake with fears as the inside felt like it was burning. A hand grab them both and push them out the room with the door closing behind them. That smell was none other then jaebum hero knew it well. While his body is given out he helped jinyoung who is currently cuddling himself on the ground, luckily two beta teacher were running towards them. 

What happen that day in that room wasn’t something they talked about. Jaebum was a scary alpha and will become even more scarier as he age. That was something that jinyoung and hero learn that day, they have always known however that day made it very clear to them. 

After 4 months hero left JJ he wanted freedom, he wanted a life where it was his, he didn’t want to hide behind an alpha and he want to see what was out their for him. It was hard on his mom she was scared for him and it was eating at her but jinyoung understood. It wasn’t easy being near jaebum without knowing there are things jaebum does that affect them just not a lot. He is always putting himself in danger for them and he has such a temper which makes it even worst but still their were all wonderful friends. Hero wants his own identity and jinyoung was the one to first taken Hero side which took everyone by surprise everyone followed by jaebum, which made them speechless. “let him be, he know what he wants and what he’s doing" jaebum says. “if something happens I’ll take care of him like always” adds without giving anyone a second to speak. Sarang understood her son needs as she herself did the same so she let him go.

-

The 3 of them talk a lot, Hero was enjoying himself and he was living happily that’s all anyone and the boy himself wanted. “I told you we'll be late" jinyoung nags at jaebum while walking down the halls. Jaebum stopped for a second get a teacher jinyoung ah, the he was running off to where the smell came from. Jinyoung wants to stop him; he wants to join jaebum even but that has to wait for now as he runs to fine a teacher. 

The young boy hadn’t felt good but this is always happening to him and nothing more. However today was different, he felt week and his body didn’t seem to be working with him. He was near the alpha side of the building. The school is filled with all types but this side has a lot of alpha hang out here it was their spot. A hand grads him, he was pushed up to the wall. “you smell good" the person said. The young boy was scared but not all at the same time. The alpha breathe in his smell and he leads in when a hand was shoved onto his face pushing him to the ground. This person took hold of his hand gently but held it firmly. “lets get out of here" pulling the heated boy with him. As they ran the other protected him right threw no alpha was able to touch him. Someone knocked them over and the boy fought him. Their was an oddly claim vibe from his protector filled with determination. His protector fought off the other and came to his aid. The boy tripped and fell on him. He quickly rises up “sorry" his speech sounds odd now that he boy thinks but “it’s okay” he understood. His protector was hit by a bull or in others words lim jaebeom. The boy when flying thumping down the little bit of a hill. Jaebum looks at him. Youngjae its okay hyung is here. Youngjae was happy to see jaebeom but he felt bad for the other boy as he did nothing wrong however Youngjae had no strength to speak. 

The teachers looked after youngjae and he was seated home later that morning they had an assembly. Their principle spoke about what happened not giving away any specific but made it very clear this behavior wasn’t acceptable. 

“I'll beat the shit out of him" whoa clan down hyung. Jackson hyung isn’t that badly hurt and I am sure its an accidently. Markie gyeomah is right not to worry I am fine. Actually I am happy there are others like us who protect so its cool jackson says. Mark just looks at him, he had some small cuts on his body but otherwise fine. Yugyeom is just happy that Mark isn’t about to start a war right now. However he knows very well the boy hasn’t let it go. 

Mark was walking down hell when he good an odd smell in his nose his eyes immediately found where it came from he saw jackson and knew what the boy was up to. Mark was making his way up when he saw jackson flying his body was hit so hard that he was rolling down. Mark quickly grabbed him; he was going back to the guy but jackson stopped him. Now wasn’t the time for something like this. Mark knew that but still which jerk body checks his friend and thinks they can just go on like that. 

...

The following morning Mark told jackson to sleep in a bit his class started later and had no reason to be their. Jackson eventually listened to him. Once at school Mark was on edge he asked anyone who was near where he could fine this jaebum guy Mark didn’t know his name but some people were talking and saying jaebum was protecting omegas again. He chatted with them and the discretion match that of the boy he saw yesterday. 

You touched Mark Tuan's omega a young boy said as soon as he sat down near jaebum and jinyoung. Bro what you thinking now that LA gangster is coming for you. Both jaebum and jinyoung thought “what’s an la gangster" jaebum looks at the boy oddly Youngjae doesn’t have an alpha, well not that they know. No man I mean the boy you pushed off him. He’s Mark's omega. The young boy was shaken up but jaebum didn’t care he deal with all kinds of people and to be honest he’s not really surprise completely that their school have gangers. He attacked an omega theirs nothing more sick then one omega attacking the other. 

Hyung hyung did you did you really hit- I told you the other said cutting him off. Bam-ah I didn’t hit anyone just pushed him and now he’s coming for you the other said. Bambam looks at them. (Bam-ie thoughts) Jaebum will fight anyone who comes at him and Mark he.. now isn’t the time for him to be thinking about these things he needs to clear this misunderstanding. Are you gonna fight him the boy said. “Bro” Bambam says as he doesn’t want that.

Jaebum doesn’t answer he gets up to buy a drink when some pushes him. He turns a watches the person, jaebum hears the faint whisper for the young saying la gangster. Jinyoung and bambam got up standing just near jaebum. “Who said you could touch him" Mark says while his eyes flashed quickly at all of them. “ ah your that piece of shit alpha” jaebum challenge this la gangster.  
Mark smirk at this remark he likes a good challenge and jackson was their to stop him. “His alpha hm. You’re the piece of shit Mark said. The air became heavy as the grabbed at each others collar. Jinyoung who had been quite from the start is slowly feeling the effects of these alpha, he says a faint hyung while trying not to be effected. It took jaebum by surprise for a second that this thin person was an alpha but he was strong for his size.  
Mark eyes noticed the tiny movement to the side, where he see fingers clinging to jaebum shirt. Then his eyes met jinyoung’s they looked at each and it was like time froze then Mark looked back at jaebum. “my flights with you not your omega” he says and lets go of jaebum’s shirt while hitting his(jaebum) hand away.

Hyung bambam calls. As soon as Mark walk off jinyoung collapse luckily they were on grass and bambam caught him. Jaebum quickly turns to help taken jinyoung to the doctors office.

Mark was near yugyeom the moment he saw the boy, hoping that the boys high energy will rub away his alpha pheromones and also keep him claim. Not a word to gaga he tells yugyeom who just continues eating like he heard nothing.

Joohoney a loud voice is heard, shhh hyung he replied. I told you jackson is fine. This is a thing they do and neither ever change it. What can I get you Jooheon ask. Jackson hands him the piece of paper, I’ll take it that hyung is already home, knowing him; he will be jackson say making them laugh. They quiet down when they heard a tiny groan. I will let noora know so she will sign. Thanks man jackson says taken the bag wait the bag was heavier then it should be jackson opens it to see his medication as will. This I don’t need it. Hyung your almost done just take it. But I- seriously take it. Jackson gave in. 

“Um" They heard a soft voice making them look in the direction. Oh noora left your medication over their. “thank you" jinyoung said; going to the counter and taken the bag. When he turns around he saw jackson the loud joohoney boy who woke him. Jinyoung had been rush in the doctors office just incase his heat trigger the noona ashore them most jaebum that wasn’t the case. He had felt bad for what happened but jinyoung told him it was fine. Luckily they didn’t trigger his heat no they just made him sick. Jinyoung inside felt like he was on a roller coaster that when up and down over and over again. However their was another reason why jinyoung faint and that was all due to Mark Tuan the doesn’t know why but know for sure this is a talk he can’t have with jaebum. Jinyoung took his medication and waves as he left the doctor office the loud hyung also wave at him. Jinyoung found that a little funny as they didn’t know each other but he reminded him of bambam and youngjae. 

“He" is all jackson said and then continued his conversation with Jooheon until his alpha came jackson then leaves watching how jooheon puts on the goofy smile.  
Jackson likes the kid though he is not a doctor the noona has a soft spot for him and lets jooheon work their and that how the got closer. They've known each from here and their in school but this is where they got to know each other. 

Markie, then he stops “did you get into a fight" jackson look at him seriously but with some worries as well. What of course not and why are you late?  
•  
Some days passed neither set saw each other due to the class schedule. Their grades are from 1990-1995 only early born 1995 after its 1995-2000. They were mixed in many classes it didn’t have alpha, beta, omega only no their classes were mixed and so were some grades depending on class.  
Currently this glass is like that and it had seniors and juniors one such as Im jaebum and Kim yugyeom. They known each other due to dance and bambam is his best friend but that’s about it. Yugyeom is very much aware of who jaebum is and it was jaebum who got into it with jackson which made Mark go after him. Jaebum is a really good dancer and yugyeom respect him a lot but he really doesn’t want his friends to get into a fight. He didn’t know at first who Mark had a fight with but he found out later from bambam. 

He and jaebum are working on a routine. Your good jaebum says, thanks hyung. Come over some time so we can do more jaebum say. Yugyeom was impressed by him; jaebum was a scary person but he was passionate and sweet, yugyeom agreed to join them. 

You shouldn’t walk around like that. An alpha said. Pressing his body on hers. She scream but that ass covers her mouth. This pissed her off she grabbed his shoulders an kicks him in between the legs. Then ran of, Sarang was fine completely but once she got around the concer her heat started. She is here to see Jaebum and jinyoung Sarang missed the boys a lot and wanted to surprised then but her heat surprised her. She took a breather trying to claim herself down. Sarang started to move again but she was grabbed and pushed down hard. She fought even harder but then someone else grabbed her. She still didn’t give up the kick in between leg alpha smack her. It was loud but the hit didn’t reach her.

Their someone stood in front us her. This alpha was no joke. She can tell. He garb the arm around to his back kicking him behind the knees cause the alpha man to fall flat on his face. The other alpha attacks the boy he received a hard punch to the stomach. The protector alpha growl, he was something else Sarang thought. The others ran off as the boy eyes and his body scream dominant. 

He turns around and help her up. Sarang thank- the boy he took off his hoodie this made her stop speaking he sends her a warm smile and place the jacket on her. Wear it, I.. I won’t.. you don’t have to worry, I promise you. He says in abit for Korean and his own language. She smiled as the boy realized what he just said. Do you have any medication he ask. She shakes her head. Okay come with me as he pulls the hood up covering her face and staying close to her. With her permission he wrap one arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer to his body. 

He when into the pharmacy holding on to her hand never letting go. Sarang uses her medication, the sat for a bit a some branches until she was claim. Thank you she said. No you don’t need to he answers. You remind me of my son(jaebum), oh he perk up at that. Why are you out here in your heat he ask. I wanted to surprised my boys but this happened. He didn’t ask anything else, knowing very well what she meant. Should I call him, oh dear no, absolutely not he will beat them to death maybe she says with a nervous laugh. Ah I see, then I will keep your company. I'm Sarang and you’re? He tell her his name the same name loud trucks passes by. It made them laugh a little, that’s lovely name. 

They chatted whiling walking down to her son’s dorm, oh I live here too he said, visiting at this hour he stop himself ah no don’t worry. Once in side the building she wait at the door while he talked to a staff.  
“you know its after hours and we can’t allow"  
Come on hyung, your really going to not let her in. He ask making a said looking face.  
The staff hyung eventually allows him. He when back to Sarang smiling and taken her hand in his as the passed by the hyung he looks at Sarang and shivers as he felt eyes on him from the young alpha and quickly looks away. In the elevator Sarang press the number “7” and you she ask oh I am 9 he said pressing the button. She tries to return the hoodie but he tells her no it was best to keep it as a gift as a son protecting her. She smiled and cups the side of his cheek. 

Once out the elevator he watches until the door opens. She had invited him but he refuses what Sarang doesn’t know was that he stayed hidden for 30 minutes before leaving.

Jinyoung hugs Sarang as he was the one to open the door but pulls away fast they heard thud and jaebum has his jaw jotting out, he looks at her, what happened? His voice was quite and filled with concern.  
She touches the side of her cheek nervously, I was on my way to see you my heat came I got attacked but an alpha boy save me. She split out so fast that you'd think she was a rapper. Jaebum can smell the alpha no doubt but he can smell the others as well. Seeing how sad she looks jaebum hugs her holding her tightly in his arms its here he smells more of the alpha who save his precious person. He pulls away Sarang saw the tiny bits of red. That surprised her a little she never seen it before no matter how mad he was but I guess this was different. Sarang join them on the couch wearing jinyoung pants and jaebum’s sweater but her fingers lays sweetly on the hoodie.  
Jaebum said he would return it but she refused saying it’s a gift. They had some laughs while watching a show jaebum check on her here and their making sure she was comfortable even asking about her heat but she was completely fine. Jaebum eventually when to bed kissing her good night he had classes early in the morning Sarang and jinyoung continued to watch the show and chat.  
-  
Sorry I am late Mark said to the boys. No worries hyung jack jack just got here too bambam says. Bambam was just friends with yugyeom he was also Mark and jackson’s. More like Mark’s brother and Jackson’s baby. It was their boys night out they hadn’t done this in a long time. Man its cold Jackson said ofcause winters almost here Mark says where’s you jacket yugyeom adds bro none of us are wearing one bambam said. They hauled up together telling jokes, eating each others food. Its cold lets head in side bambam says. Bam was staying with them tonight so it was good as he didn’t want Mark to know who his roommates were not just yet. The head down from the roof to the elevator pressing “7” once out he turns back look at the door where he dropped Sarang here off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting their eventually and all characters have a part that fills with the other. Such as Sarang and Hero :) hope they don't bore you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, first off I want to say I am sorry I had so much errors in my last chapter I don’t how it so much😕 I check it so many times. My word isn't working well it blanks out on me so I don't if thats the cause... but thanks for sticking with me. I tried to make less errors so I hope this ones good.

Sorry I am late Mark said to the boys. No worries hyung jack jack just got here too bambam says. Bambam wasn’t just friends with yugyeom he was also Mark and jackson’s. More like Mark’s brother and Jackson’s baby. It was their boys night out they hadn’t done this in a long time. Man its cold Jackson said, ofcause winters almost here Mark says where’s you jacket yugyeom adds, bro none of us are wearing one bambam said. They hauled up together telling jokes, eating each others food. Its cold lets head in side bambam says. Bam was staying with them tonight so it was good as he didn’t want Mark to know who his roommates were not just yet. The head down from the roof to the elevator pressing “7” once out he turns back looking at the door where he dropped Sarang off.

*  
Jaebum is having a pretty good day. Today was one of those days where he felt relaxed. However that change when he class did. They have to do a group project and he is in a group with 9 other boys. Jaebum doesn’t mine really he doesn’t he’s used to this and its not a big deal however what he is not use to is the chatting. The loud chatting, the boy never shuts up. Once he was their they’ve been talking non stop. This annoyed him. He fitted so well with the others and jaebum felt so lost. The boy looks at him with a silly smile on his face. While he flickers his eyes back to the others. 

His name was jack…something well jaebum wasn’t paying attention so he doesn’t remember. “Jackson no you it spelled wrong”. The other said laughing at jackson’s funny looking spelling. Who shyly covers it like a child. I'm a foreigner he said. Jackson talks a lot as he is trying to learn the language and to get to know the others as well. He can hear someone saying “what, really" while some seemed a bit displease with him and then their was one guy who barely spoke and also kinda just a tiny bit scary looking. But he was still having a good time. “can’t you do your work" a deep voice is heard. Jaebum called them up as he got tried of all the chattering. He took their book and check. Instead of chatting do your work he says jackson turns to walk off but jaebum took his book right his fingers while it also brushes jacksons. He looks at the notes jaebum didn’t know what to say the boy had way more written down then he expected. Some were in English, and probably Chinese and hangul which wasn’t spelled right. He might have been a goofy ball but he work seriously this some what interested jaebum in giving him some credit. “ Who can read this, use the dictionary for works you can’t spell” he tells jackson who had been fiddling with his pen. 

A room down jinyoung was in a strange situation himself. He was chosen as the leader for the group due to his good grades everything was fine really but when he heard a familiar voice his eyes flashed to the owner. Mark Tuan was in his group, what, jinyoung hadn’t noticed him at all. He wasn’t saying anything he only answer every now and then. In fact that made jinyoung a bit disappointed that Mark wasn’t taken the project seriously. However he was wrong once anyone ask Mark a question he answered them properly it shows that even though he isn’t saying much Mark pay attention to everyone and the details as well.

Every now and then jinyoung’s eyes would look to Mark who wasn’t looking at anyone he didn’t look like he fits in with them but I guess that’s just how he was Jinyoung thoughts when back an forth with the conversation he had with sarang. He wonders if any of it will be true.

Mark was in a group of probably close to 20 people maybe what he notices right away was jinyoung. Jinyoung has a pretty voice he could be a singer, a radio host even an actor is what Mark thought listening to his(jinyoung) voice. Mark heart did a strange thing when he realized jinyoung is looking at him, he quickly said what he needed to and became quite, Mark noticed every time jinyoung looks at him. Once they were done talking and the class ended Mark was gone. Jinyoung wasn’t looking forward to seeing him or anything he just wonder how can someone move so fast. 

“Pick jackson up”  
Yugyeom doesn’t mine getting jackson but it was odd that Mark isn't going to hangout with them after all they had plan too.

Jaebum had gone to give some papers to their teacher while on his way back he heard someone whispering isn’t that la gangster omega. It wasn’t like jaebum care to know who the boy was however Jaebum never saw his face that day. He hadn’t told anyone the smell was so strong he couldn’t see well it was burning his senses. Youngjae never effects him. Not that he recalls but if the other omega was in heat too then it would explain why. 

Jaebum move close to the wall and look at where the boys were looking. He was a little surprised that the boy turned out to be the one who annoyed him “jackson" he says in a low very low whisper. Jaebum moves away when jackson looks in his direction. He left and when to fine jinyoung. 

Jinyoung was with youngjae they were sitting on the ground in their living room. They shared the same apartment however their rooms are sealed off; still some can still smell like jaebum so he usually a take a spear room which is intentionally meant for heated omegas but not any more now anyone can use it. He(jaebum) doesn’t want the them to feel uncomfortable sometime he even drags bambam with him probably due to boredom.  
So here the two are Youngjae explain to jinyoung how the boy save him. Jinyoung laughs and said hyung always puts himself in trouble. He tells youngjae not to worry and he’ll explain everything to jaebum. Youngjae also explained that its weird he doesn’t act like a heated omega, rut alpha or a good old beta. Youngjae has been struggling with this ever since he presented. It always stressed him out but he is happy with his life. Youngjae you’re you and that’s all that matter we'll figure it out together. This puts some relief in the boy.

Once the open the door yugyeom was frozen to the wall not literally of course. Their air was so heavy and Mark sitting their on the ground with his head back on the chair his unused shot in his hand. “shit" jackson says as he runs over to him. Mark isn’t good at taken in shots he had some very unpleasant experience which makes it hard for him. When yugyeom tries to help it takes forever Mark doesn’t fully put up a fight but he also doesn’t easily accept either. Gyeom-ah grab him, jackson tells the boy. The two have always been evenly and unevenly match Jackson’s thigh probably mostly what always win over Mark. Normally Mark and yugyeom strength level is about the same which is pretty amazing. Yugyeom holds down Mark’s arms as jackson struggles to give a shot to Mark luckily for his thigh power jackson isn’t thrower off easily. Yugyeom had figure that its because the two have known each other for a long time that’s why jackson probably because jackson isn’t effected. “tha..ks" Mark said. As he continues to lay their his face shows less tension then before. It was rare Mark usually don't going to a rut he has good control. 

“I think I found my omega” Mark said. The boys were ready to talk but Mark wasn’t so the dropped it and when off to get some food. 

Jaebum walking in the halls to his apartment when he smell a familiar scent. He follows it only to not fine Mark but Yugyeom and someone else. He couldn’t see who as the way yugyeom stood he was blocking the person. The sent was faint however it was certainly Mark’s. Jaebum walks back to his room. He admits to himself that jinyoung never not once faint at first he felt it was his fault and properly is but not completely. He feels that maybe some of it was because of Mark he doesn’t know if it’s a bad or a good way and jinyoung hasn’t told him anything but when sarang show up jinyoung seem like some weight fell off his shoulders.  
*  
Their project was how to improve the school for everyone. Jinyoung being thr group leader he was doing a good job. Some didn’t approved and some were glad it wasn’t them. Here and their a few boys teased jinyoung when they passed him how they’d smell something nice. Jinyoung did his best to keep his cool. You see what people don’t know is that jinyoung gets into a lot of trouble however Jaebum is the one who finishes it as that works best. Neither complain or blame the other as this works for them. Though yes jaebum gets into some serious shit jinyoung just deals with the wannabes bad boys.  
Mark saw enough to not like this behavior however he wasn’t jinyoung’s alpha and he wasn’t going to get involved with an alphas omega. He had learn very well how things can go so he stayed put and do what he was doing.

Jaebum wasn’t in a good mood it was one of those days and the first thing he saw when he walked around the concern of the school halls was jackson touching Mark face very sweetly. Jackson’s eyes were filled with something Jaebum can’t quite understand and he smiled so warming at Mark before they when off their own ways. Its not like jaebum is against people display of action he just didn’t see the need to do it or something like that. He had to deal with some annoying girl this morning who kept making passes at him. He’s not use to it. These types of people only seem to want him because he is an alpha. Jinyoung had explained everything to him an he has consider to apologize since he was wrong but see that moment and remembering Mark’s behavior with him jaebum figures he won’t. 

Class was so noisy with every one talking. Jaebum’s group is one of the loudest. They had two projects one was a new sport while the was on bullying. The group split in two. One working on the bullying and the other new sport. Jackson was talking the most he had so many ideas of what sport they should do. And jaebum side was also doing good they came up with so much stuff half of which is to what jaebum said. Here and their jaebum would look over to jackson, he was a very touchy person. However what jaebum noticed was the way some of them watched him. Where their eyes when or how long they rest their hands on him. 

It wasn’t his place to look out for jackson however it was his place to protect someone if he felt the need to. Jaebum has heard so much of jackson being la gangster’s omega key word omega so it was neutral that others heard it too and perhap what the omega. “Let me see what you have" jaebum said they were near each not too far away so once jaebum spoke the y heard him. He calls backs into one big group. “you sit their” he tells jackson keeping him away from the others. Jackson didn’t like how jaebum order him around. He wasn’t someone who likes to be handle a certain way still he sat near jaebum just one person in between them. How didn’t complain because jackson was getting tied to those guys. Ofcause he knew, when someone touches were to long or how they move their hand away. So he was thankful to jaebum. 

Ouch it stings bambam said well maybe now you won’t fight joohoney says with a mocking smile. And why do you all have to make it hard so me the nurse noora says. As she tend to the wounds. Sorry noora yugyeom says she just huffs. Yugyeom was a cutie no matter how tall he was. Mark jackson yugyeom and bambam were all in the nurse officer with their bodies full of bruises. 

A few minutes back. Some guys were pushing around jackson, pushed back, hit and got hit, bambam was walking an saw this he joined his friend the other made fun of his small body and pick at him more then they were with jackson. Who got made and hit them real hard. Yugyeom saw bambam being hit and join Mark who was right behind him always to say his name when he saw and followed as well. It lead to a huge fight. Thanks to the security cameras the other good in trouble while they got a warning. So here the are joohoney shakes his head. “you guys” he doesn’t even know how to finish it. “you’re no better” jackson shouts causing them all to laugh. 

Oh your fine I thought you would have aleast one bruise on you Minhyuk (monsta x) said as the approached jaebum and jinyoung. Both looks at him oddly. I guess you don’t know shownu adds. Joo-ah said you’re boys were in a fight. “What” both said at the same time. Jinyoung quickly pulls his phone out contacting yugyeom who isn’t answering which means the were truly in a fight. Both rush to the nurse officer. They heard familiar laughter and some unknown ones. They when in the room to fine the boys on one bed bambam was in a head lock by jackson while Mark layed his head on yugyeom’s chest most likely asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post another chapter soon probably Monday or Tuesday. Which will be a conversation with jinyoung and sarang. I was hoping to post this last Sunday but I did get to.. so posting now.. hope you like it. :)  
> Stay safe and healthy.  
> My side back on lockdown😔 it's hard, hopefully reading some fic helps and so excited for the album😁


	6. Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its abit of their bond.

Jinyoung eyes open his body felt find but honestly he’s not sure what’s happening to him. It has never happened before so he doesn’t know how to react. Maybe he should contact Hero or even talk to Youngjae. However he’s not making any attempt to do either. He lets the TV sound take over his mind. Let’s his thoughts hang their as that’s probably the best spot for them right now. 

After some time Jinyoung hears a knock at the door he honestly doesn’t want to get up. Sometimes other students mistake the rooms or just someone who will annoy them for no reason. But whatever he got up as he figured might as well let off some stream. Jinyoung look out to see Sarang standing their he quickly opened the door and hugs her. Once his head rest on her shoulder jinyoung couldn’t help but feel something off. He pulls back but before he could say a word jaebum was already walking towards them with his chin out. 

After realizing what happened and hearing her speak about it. Jinyoung couldn’t help the feeling that swells in his chest. Sarang was certainly one amazing woman. 

She sat with them but her fingers played with the sweate and she smiled every time her eyes fell on them. Jinyoung doesn’t know much and what he know is that she is marked omega. That by jaebum’s mom. Jaebum when off to bed it was just them. His company(her) was always pleasant to be around.

They continue to watch the TV enjoying the entertainment. sarang see the way jinyoung thoughts wonder ever now and then. She’s a mom after all an a omega. “want some tea” she ask, he nods; though he would rather coffee but sarang doesn’t like the smell of it. And they drink both so it was good to always have it. She returns to the couch after a few minutes with two cups in her hand placing one for jinyoung while wrapping her fingers around hers. 

This is nice just us she says, he nods. Jinyoung likes her but didn’t really know how to talk to her. Plus she saw him at his worst and that tends to make him a little off around her but he has no bad feelings towards her. Sarang rubs her shoulder lightly while laughing at the program. Jinyoung wonders how she can act like this after what happened a few hours ago. “I’m used to it" she says, jinyoung looks at her wondering if he'd said that out loud, I didn’t mean anything by it he said. She looks at him with those eyes of warmth, I know and you didn’t say it out loud I can see it written on your face, she said in a teasing tone. 

Jinyoung couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips. Then he ask her aren’t you sacred? She looks at the boy sweater, yes I am, this grabbed jinyoung’s attention. She holds the cup tightly in her hands. But still I am used to it after some time you get use to it I guess. Her voice is filled with pain, he can hear it. But you’re marked aren’t you? He asks, no never mind I shouldn’t have said that. Why, why not ? Jinyoungie you mean a lot to me. Yes we haven’t known each other for long and you'd probably rather talk to your friend then his mom but that doesn’t mean you can’t ask me anything or for help, remember I said it when we first met. Jinyoung reached his hand out to hers, taken her hand into his. 

I… he didn’t know what to tell her. She squeezed his fingers. Yes I am marked not once but twice she says. Jinyoung was shocked he didn’t know this and it wasn’t common well that’s what everyone says. My first heat was crazy probably the same age or a little younger then you. I was at school, I was so scared that when to the one place that wasn’t to me the safest. I was in the kitchen, her eyes sparkle as she speaks. The kitchen was filled with all kinds of smell so I thought it would help cover mines. But that’s not how it works though it did help a bit. That day I met an alpha, I was so scared of her. She was really scary that alpha took her shirt off and give it to me, she also give me medication, then locked the doors of the cupboard. I was hiding inside their. It wasn’t easy to fit in but I knew no else could so it was the best spot. She stood outside letting out her pheromones which protected me. That’s how I became friends with an alpha and still am, as she is jaebum’s mother. Sarang had a warm smile on her face as she said that. Oh wow jinyoung says. The story reminds him of jaebum its how they also became friends. She’s a very kind woman but she’s an alpha and we were and odd match. Lots of people didn’t like it or couldn’t understand it. It was different for them but we beat all the odds every time. She would save me every time in fact I fought with her. Asking her why she would do that for me if she thought I couldn’t protect myself. However it was something she never thought of Areum just being to protective to even notice when it was hard on the other person. Until that day I when into heat. It was crazy and nothing compare to the first one it was much worst. She beg me to let her marked me as it was the only way. Their was too many alpha in that place and even she is good at protecting me or others she wasn’t fighter. It was mostly due to her alpha side that made others back off. Let’s just say I let her after seeing how desperately she was trying to protect her friend. She didn’t completely marked me it was just a bit due to me struggling. After all I never would have let anyone but I let her still couldn’t help moving away from her mark. That’s how my best marked me. Ah what good memories. Those were the days scary and fun but it was still always meaningful.

Jinyoung didn’t question her about the 2nd marking she didn’t seem like she wanted to talk about it or maybe she didn’t fine it necessary. 

Jinyoung there will always be ups and downs like today but its fine. This is my life beside if it didn’t have these events I wouldn’t have met such wonderful people like you. She squeezed his hand in hers. “your not use to it though” he said, from the way sarang spoke about her encounter with those alpha jinyoung knew she’s not use to it as if she was; she wouldn’t have shake like that or keep rubbing her shoulder or looking at the sweater.  
I mean we can never be right, we can never get over this pattern that someone might come at us. He quickly add in order to no sound rude. You my dear boy, we may not or I may not but what I am use to is always doing what I need to do so yes I am use to it. I am use it, I am use to the fact that someone wouldn’t always be saving me however we can never fully get rid of the bad things right. He nods in agreeing. 

Are you worried after a few seconds passes she asked him. No, maybe, I don’t know noora. Jinyoung calls her noora as he heard jaebum said it, he once repeated it accordingly but sarang told him to keep calling her that. Jaebum always tells her she's like a foreigner which make her laugh. You can tell me if you want to she said.

I fainted, he said after about 10 minutes she didn’t rushed him or ask him anything in fact she just sat the ready to hear him. Which was a bit odd for him but he welcome it. You what... no no I am fine he answers. Its just I saw an alpha and then it felt like time froze and then I fainted. It was good to get that off his chest he had finally said it.  
That was a first for you right she responded so kindly to him. Jinyoung continued he explained what had happen that lead him to fainting. I won’t lie to you jinyoung, it happens yes for many reasons. He could simply be an alpha who’s pheromone effect you or because those two sent off so much around you or maybe he is meant for you, perhaps for life or just for some time or maybe not at all. Only time can tell and you will have to choose how you approach it. But I know you will always do what’s right in your heart. He hugs her immediately, she pats his back. 

After seeing how late it was Jinyoung told her she should get some rest, she wanted to chat more but he reminded her that she help him out and they can talk any time. She beans at him like a child, feeling happy that she helped him sarang wish him goodnight and when to bed. 

Jinyoung doesn’t know what meaning Mark Tuan will have in his life but he hopes it will be something that felt as good as that moment, that tiny moment they shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering about the 2nd marking i will post something on that too but not anytime soon. 
> 
> I didn't want it to be to havey so hope did was good enough. I feels its good probably could be better but didn't want to it to turn out being out messy. So I hope you like it.
> 
> Omg guys the song... its so amazing I am very happy for Youngjae. Its kinda odd but I felt like I was listening to aura. It carried that vibe I don’t of its because of Youngjae or what but it is so amazing and super happy to finally see them all after so long 🥰


End file.
